Walk Two Paths
by sapphirerose421
Summary: Seven year old Shinichi has always wanted to be a detective like Holmes but he is kidnapped to become head of Japan's largest crime syndicate, Night Baron. And the kidnapper? Kuroba Toichi. Who just wants to leave and live peacefully with his family. What happens when Kaito is instructed to serve Shinichi and the two meet? And 10 years later? - Organization AU! (no BO) Kaishin


**Walk Two Paths - Evil Organization AU!**

 **HIIIII. IM STILL ALIVE!  
Sorry about not updating anything. Ungh i've been dead these months. Junior year is kicking my butt. Sighs. Still, I refuse to abandon any story and with eventually (hopefully soon) continue the other stories. In the meantime this was born. I have a lot of plot bunnies so I might post more new stories when I get the time to write. Anyways I hope you will enjoy this weirdness. Tell me what you think! :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own DCMK**

 **Warnings: Ooc-ness (when is there not in my story -_-* ) , kidnapping, uh idek what else**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"There. That's the kid. Kudo Yuusaku's son."

"Are you sure we should do this? I mean, he's just a little brat. Surely, _that person_ wouldn't want him. Plus, Kudo-sama will be beyond angry when he finds out and boss wouldn't want that. He _is_ a famous detective despite being a novelist."

"What, _Clover_? Are you chickening out? Huh, some 'super spy' you are! Remember, _ **that person**_ gave us this assignment personally and he will kill us if we come back empty handed just because _you_ got cold feet. Now, hurry up and get the kid, _oh great master of disguise_."

Kuroba Toichi, codename Clover by the Organization, mentally huffed before turning away from the tall and bulky idiot of a man that was his oh so wonderful partner for this particular assignment. He turned towards the seven-year-old kid playing with a soccer ball by himself in the vast yard in front of the Kudo mansion and his blue eyes narrowed.

'Poker face! Always keep your poker face. Remember this is for _them._ ' Toichi chanted mentally as he steeled his nerves to commit a crime he dreaded ever since he befriended the family.

With a grim but determined look in his eyes, Toichi pulled on a silicon mask that he prepared earlier and stepped out of the nondescript grey car. He headed for the western styled house down the street from where they parked and cleared his mind as his steps quickened to a steady pace and his walk transformed into one of calm confidence that belonged to the man of the household he was heading to now.

Once he reached the gate, he called out, "Shinichi!", while picking the lock as fast as it would take if he actually had the key.

The boy in question looked up at the sound of his name and paused his current deduction game of finding out who stole the missing soccer ball. His sapphire eyes lit up with childish joy when he saw his father opening the gate.

"Tou-san!" he called excitedly, "Did the police call you? Can I come? Are we going on another case? Are we? Please!"

Toichi laughed inwardly as he patted the boy's head and told him that "no, there was no case."

'Of course Yuusaku's son would love mysteries. I wonder how Yukiko feels about was always trying to get her son to follow her footsteps…'

Toichi felt a pang go through his heart at the thought of what he was going to do to the family he befriended for his mission. He mentally shook his head, trying to clear himself of the guilt, and as a result, failing to notice that Shinichi was giving him a weird look.

He smiled down at his "son", "I'm here because your mom met up with some old friends and wanted us all to go to brunch together. Come on Shinichi, let's get you cleaned up."

Shinichi paused for a moment before giving a hesitant nod and rushing inside the house, closing the door behind him. Toichi followed at a more sedate pace as he headed towards the giant mahogany doors that was the entrance to the Kudo household. He frowned when he found that the door was locked.

His eyes widened, 'It can't be. There's no reason to lock the door. Did that kid…? No stay calm it's probably a habit, there's no reason to panic.'

He quietly picked the lock and stepped inside the quiet house. He turned in a circle to listen for the sounds that a seven-year-old boy was bound to make. His eyes narrowed as he heard a dim thump coming from a closed room which he recognized as the expansive library that resided in the Kudo mansion. He headed towards the room, careful to not make a sound.

He knocked on the door not wanting the frighten the kid, "Shinichi? Are you there? Come out, we have to meet your mother remember?"

The door didn't open.

Toichi knocked again. "Shin- "

"You're not dad."

He paused, startled at the calm statement from the other side of the door.

"Haha. Nice try Shinichi I'm -"

"Dad would tease me."

Toichi's eyebrows furrowed, what in the world? He didn't have to voice that thought as Shinichi continued.

"Dad always teases me when he sees me hosting a deduction show. Dad would know that Mom is mad at him right now and would not invite him to dinner. You're not dad."

Toichi gulped. Great, he was found out by a seven-year-old that wasn't even his Kaito! This job probably affected him more than he thought it would.

Still, he tried to laugh it off, "What are you talking about, Shinichi? I didn't tease you because I thought you would get mad at me again, and also, your mom forgave me just a little while ago, and she'll be mad at me again if we are not there very soon."

There was a pause, and Toichi could feel the boy's confliction from the other side of the door. He silently celebrated however, his relief was cut short as he heard small footsteps rushing away from the door. His hand went to the knob, about to pick the lock when he heard a voice begin it speak.

"Dad?" said a small, trembling voice.

Toichi was about to respond before Shinichi cut him off.

"Where are you right now?"

Toichi frowned, wha-

"There's a man in the house. He looks like you. Dad, I think he's not you but, he sounds like you…

I'm scared."

Toichi's eyes widened as he realized what was happening. Phone. Dammit, that stupid partner of his was supposed to cut the lines! He burst through the door cursing mentally as he saw the small boy standing on an office chair, holding the telephone in his right hand, eyes as wide as saucers, tears forming at the corners of his eyes.

.

Despite his bravo, Shinichi was terrified.

This man showed up as his dad and even wore the same voice and face, and acted like his dad. Also, he was sure he locked the door!

Though a small part of him congratulated himself for not sounding shaky when he voiced his deductions.

Still, could this man really be his dad? His instincts screamed no but for some reason this man _felt_ like a father, felt like _his_ father.

There was only one way to find out.

He scrambled up onto the plush chair that sat behind his father big desk. Grabbing the phone placed on the corner of the rather large desk, Shinichi dialed the long memorized set of numbers his father's cell phone number.

.

"Dad?" Shinichi asked hesitantly as the phone picked up.

Yuusaku was immediately on alert when he heard his son's voice.

"Shinichi? What's wrong?"

"Where are you right now?"

"At the police station. Shinichi, what's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"There's a man in the house. He looks like you. Dad, I don't think he's not you but, he sounds like you…

I'm scared."

Yuusaku felt himself grow cold and numb with fear as his son spoke, his body heavy and tense from his son's words. Someone was there, someone was trying to take his Shinichi _with his face._ His surroundings faded away as he jumped out of seat startling the officers around him. He heard the loud sound that sounded like a door being slammed open and Shinichi's terrified squeak. Then, nothing…

Yuusaku shouted into his phone, ignoring the looks of concern from the officers in the room. Megure paused his work to stare at the author who stood up so suddenly.

"SHINICHI! SHINICHI! ANSWER ME! DAMMIT, WHOEVER'S THERE, LISTEN TO ME, IF YOU SO MUCH AS TOUCH A HAIR ON HIS HEAD I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN. SHINICHI I'M COMING."

Yuusaku burst through the doors of the building, running like he was being chased as he headed for his car and gunned the engine. Shinichi's last words running through his head as a cursed mantra.

He didn't even notice the squadron of police cars following him.

.

Toichi bowed.

A tall, trim looking man stood in the center of the room, observing the sleeping child.

"Boss..." Toichi ventured cautiously. "I was under the impression that you were in Osaka on business."

The man just waved his hand, eyes never leaving the sleeping boy. "I came back early. Wouldn't want my _second_ to screw up this mission."

Toichi looked away, fists clenching at the implied insult.

The man smirked evilly, "This boy. He figured out your disguise, no?"

Toichi nodded stiffly.

"He has inherited Kudo-sama's intelligence. He will make a fine heir. Not to mention he is Kudo-sama's flesh and blood. Yes, I will raise him to be the finest criminal mastermind the world has ever known. Night Baron will rise in the underground."

Toichi flinched as he thought of the boy's fate. A fate he helped create by dousing him with sleeping gas.

"Let's go. I have a lot to teach the boy."

Toichi bowed again before picking up the sleeping seven year old and disappearing along with his boss.

.

Not even a minute later a red sportscar came to a sudden stop in front of the old mansion now devoid of life. A disheveled, dark haired man ran into the house desperately calling the name of his only son. A squad of armed police led by a chubby inspector followed closely behind.

No one even noticed the small grey car speeding away carrying three grown men and a small child with sapphire eyes.

* * *

 **Bye! See you (hopefully) soon~**


End file.
